


Travel Time

by fantian



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: BigMickey, M/M, SmallIan, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantian/pseuds/fantian
Summary: Mickey, who already married with Ian Gallagher, somehow time traveled 10s years back, when they're still teens.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Travel Time

Waken up.

Opened eyes, rubbed face, sat up.

Strange but familiar ceiling. Strange but familiar smell. Strange but familiar…everthing. All blurred in darkness.

The figure of time was sparked on the electronic watch. 6:30 in the morning. reached out arms to the side…got NOTHING.

WHERE THE FUCK IS IAN?

Early morning, empty bed, missing husband.

This kind of situation could really remind one of something really REALLY bad. Like Ian didn't take his medicine, like he fell ill again, like he went out in the middle of the night to run laps and then videoed the sunrise...

Mickey tried to get some of his clothes. The sleeping vest stretched tight over his chest. Did it shrink in the last wash?

Doesn't matter.

He didn't got anything. Those clothes were not where they should be, and the bed were not the right size. But he felt something like a curtain, so he yanked it open --

Morning lights illuminated the room.

FUCK.

Now, he could see his surroundings clearly. He's at Milkovich's house. In the bed that had once belonged to him. The walls were covered in familiar grabby posters.

What the hell? Did Terry kidnap him or something? That's not what a Milkovich would do. Terry would never "kidnap" his son if he got the chance getting near to unconscious Mickey. That's too sweet. Terry'll definitely prefer just took a gun and shoot his son and also his son's legal faggot husband in head.

Mickey cautiously stepped out of bed, tried to be as quiet as possible. He opened the bottom drawer of his bedside closet, shoved aside those magazines and, not surprisingly, found his pistol lying there.

He tucked the gun into his belt and found a coat. Everything was all weirdly shrunken. Luckily, he was always a fan of buying oversized coats. The coat fitted.

He pushed the door open and went out. Terry's snoring was just too annoying. For a while, Mickey just wanted to walk into Terry's bedroom and shoot him died. But he resisted the impulse. He wouldn't go to prison again.

Then another voice caught him. A girl in the other bedroom was screaming and crying in a low voice, like she had had a bad dream. Is that Sandy? Did Sandy run back to Milkovich's house, too?

Mickey didn't think twice. He shouldn't go into a girl's bedroom. But God, he wanted to know what was going on. Besides, he's gay anyway.

He opened the door of the bedroom quietly. Yet the girl was still awakened by him. Crying desperately, she throwed a pillow to him and turn on the light.

Mickey caught the pillow, shocked.

That's not Sandy. That was Mandy.

That was a little Mandy. A Mandy, who was, a little younger than Carl.

His brain shut down.

Mandy stopped crying. She recognized Mickey's face, then calm down, complained loudly:“Fuck you Mickey Milkovich! You can't come into my room like this! I thought it was Terry…You scared the hell out of me.”

Mickey nodded stiffly. What is happening now? Did he just TRAVELED through the TIME or what? What the fuck!

Mandy stared ar him uncertainly:“Why you looks so different? I mean, cleaner? You just took a bath or what? Are you getting… taller? What the fuck? You are Mickey, right?”

This figure looked just like her brother, but cleaner and kinder and taller and stronger and clamer and nicer. Some updated version Mickey. Also, MAYBE a little tiny bit older? Mandy was not sure about that part.

"Right…Um…What year is it now?"Mickey asked, ignored all the other questions.

"……2007, I guess?" Mandy answered suspiciously, "Are you doing something now?"

"Like what, meth? No."

But riddle? YES.

It seemed like that he had just traveled back 10s years back.

Mandy shook her head with disappointing, and declared:"Then get the fuck out of my bedroom, YOU PERVE."

Updated version Mickey was still Mickey. And any creature named Mickey should not exist in her bedroom. Not even that Disney's fucking mouse. Just NO.

She throw another pillow to her brother and throw herself back into the bed.

Mickey caught that pillow, didn't fight back. He couldn't fight back at someone that could nealy be his child. FUCK. Mandy was in the age that could almost be his child! Holly fucking shit!

He left the room quietly. Then the house. Finally he ended up wandering on the street with no purpose. The sun was rising up, light up the trees and houses piece by piece. Darkness was fading away, pure blue sparkling on the edge of the sky. It's astonishingly beautiful but he just wanna check how's Ian.

He walked though the street and made his way to the Gallagher house, wondering how should he explain all this shit. When he arrived it's almost 8'o clock. Ian was, at the moment Mickey got there, getting out of that house.

He was so…young.

Mickey stared at the red-head boy with feelings that can hardly be explained. Ian saw him, and looked at him with some kind of hesitation, but finally decided to say hello.

"Hi, Mickey." He said, with a VERY young voice,"You um, took a bath huh?"

What the hell. Mandy also said THAT to him first. Was he really that dirty in the back of days?

"Maybe." Mickey said subconsciously.

"It make you looks…different."

"In a good way?"

Ian shrug his shouder,"Can't decide. I like what you were and also what you are."

Then he realized immediately that Mickey didn't like expressing about emotions. This kind of confessions always bring fights. He wanna both take that back as well say something more.

But Mickey didn't even notice it. That level of whispers of love were pretty common in their marriage life. He already got used.

Ian squeezed himself into Mickey's right arm, carefully. Preparing to get punched. However Mickey was thinking something else. It's 2007 now, so he just got out of juve, and was working at the store. Didn't married to Lana, Didn't have Yev. Good old days.

Also, most important, Ian's bipolar had not attacked him yet.

But he couldn't drive that ill out of Ian even if he had just traveled through time. It hadn't happened, but WIll happen one day.

Mickey's heart squeezed.

"So, what were you doing before my house?"Ian asked innocently. Didn't know a thing about the future. Lucky dog.

Before Mickey answered that question, Ian already guessed optimistically:"You wanna bang?"

Mickey had never went to his house like that before. They usually using their phone for contacts. Sometimes Ian would go visit Mandy and secretly fucking Mickey in Milkovich house, or doing that at the store. But Mickey had never came to the Gallagher house for sex on his own accord.

"……I don't know."Mickey didn't have any exact answer,"What do you want? Bang or date? I'm fine with both of them."

Isn't that some kind of cheating? Some part in his heart asked uncertainly.

No. This is Ian. Not any other's dick. And he's married to Ian, so NO.

Maybe yes, but NO.

Ian stopped so quickly that he almost fell down. Mick grabbed him and held him till he get his balance back.

"De-Da-DATE??!"The poor boy stammered.

"Or fuck."

"NO!!! How-Why-What…You wanna DATE me?"Ian was still shocked.

"Why not?"

Why not not? Ian wanna figured that out. How could anyone be like completely rejecting any kind of intimate contacts (except for fuck) at the last night and pop up saying "I can date you" next morning? LITERALLY, HOW COULD THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

But he did not ask A WORD. The boy just smile with hidden nervous and said:"I want a date."

He waited for Mickey's answer anxiously.

Mickey just nodded without any thinking:"Sure. Whatever. Where do you wanna go?"

"I-I don't know? The park? Maybe? If you like that? O-or some restaruants? Or pub?"

"Hey, you don't have to be nervous."Mickey laughed in puzzlement,"Not like I'm gonna run away from you or what. Calm down."

Ian took a deep breath and let go slowly. 

"Ok. So, umm, let's go to the park."

They went to the park where Lip and Kev sold Mariguana in it. Mickey brought some cigarettes ("Holly shit why are you so clean who the hell are you you are definitely not Mickey"said Kev, always so annoying), shared one with Ian.

They sit on one of those benches, cling to each other, smoking while watching those kids run around. Calm quietness fullfilled the warm air between them. Lights was quivering on their cheeks. Ian basically just stared at Mickey's side face, without any thoughts but that he has a marvellous…not boyfriend, not friend, so just Mickey. He has a marvellous Mickey.

"I'm from 2020."Marvellous Mickey said peacefully, with his face submerged in smoke,"And we were…or will, get married then."

Ian got choked up by the cigarette's smoke. He murmured:"…WHAT?"

WHAT?

"Yeah. I'm confusing too."

"Is that some kind of JOKES?"

"No. Didn't you recognized I got older and stronger?"

Actually NO.

He did not give it a thought! And after Mickey revealed the truth Ian begin to think himself as some kind of idiot. How could he not even notice any of those differences?

He was just blaming all the differences of Mickey on "results of bath"…Slightly older? Bath. Stronger? Bath. A little taller? Bath.

"How did that happen?"

"The time travel part or the marriage part?"

"I-I don't know? Both?"

"I don't know anything about the time travel part too."Mickey told the turth without guilty,"And I don't know how to introduce you of our marriage. So why don't you just ask whatever you want?"

Ian was quite. He maintained that status for about five minutes while Mickey just keep smoking his cigarette. And finally, the poor boy opened his mouth and let the question run out of his throat…

"Are we HAPPILY married?" 

"Yep."

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Am I happy?"

"…I don't know. Maybe?"

"I guess I am…HOLLY FUCK I'M MARRIED WITH YOU."Ian murmured,"So you're not afraid of kissing anymore……or we just don't do kisses?"

Mickey put out the cigarette. He laugh so hard that even tears a little bit. Ian looked at him with those bright green eyes, and Mickey stopped laugh suddendly.

He took the Ian's face in his hands and kissed the boy hard. Ian's eyes were wide opened. He couldn't close them, but just stare at Mickey's shivering eyelashes and realized that he was gonna cry for no reason.

Mickey was DISAPPEARING. like some poor contacted TV. Ian grabbed his back with fear, so tight that even when the little Mickey suddenly replaced big Mickey, they were still cling to each other and, KISSING.

And the little Mickey, HIS Mickey, bitted his lip, however did NOT push him away.

They continued the kiss till they couldn't breath any more. Mickey kinda swayed precariously between punching Ian or forgiving him. There were tears in Ian's eyes so he finally decided to not hit his future husband.

"You're so emotional." Mickey muttered, slid the tiny orange bottle which was in his fist into his pocket," What's that tear for?"

Ian did not answer that. He hugged Mickey.


End file.
